Seeing More Than Red
by forgetmenow
Summary: Alucard just happens to discover Seras in the shower, but is he truly surprised or has he really been watching her all along? Alucard x Seras, MF, Angst


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing, and honestly I would probably never have the creative capacity to think of something even close. Kudos to Kouta Hirano!

**

* * *

**

**Seeing More Than Red **

**Chapter 1**  
(Draft 12-03-07)

Pairing: Alucard x Seras

Categories: Angst, Romance

Possible Spoilers: TV, manga (volume 7, Zorin battle), & ova

Warnings: M/F, (SMBD for the future)

**By: Forgetmenow**

* * *

Integra chewed on the end of a cigar as she scanned the terrain around her. The demon spawn had been silenced quickly and efficiently. There were few casualties and damage to private property was kept at a minimum. Hellsing soldiers were packing up artillery and loading the armored vehicles. She felt his presence behind her and turned. 

Sure enough, there stood Alucard, his crimson hat and coat rustling against some invisible evening wind. Seras stood beside him, her uniform torn and smudged with grime and ghoul's blood. Integra perused her servant and his fledgling from head to toe.

"Good job, Alucard. Agent Victoria. Get clean and get to bed. You deserve it." Integra cocked the cigar in her mouth to one side. She turned her back on the two and proceeded to walk away.

_

* * *

Thank god! Yuck, I feel icky. _

Seras was glad to be back at Hellsing manor. Despite the dank and dreary appearance of the sublevel quarters, she felt oddly at ease. The dungeon like basement was intimidating with it darkly lit hallways and winding corridors. Initially, she felt out of place, in this strange place with the even stranger inhabitants, but now it felt more like home than the small apartment she had when she was with D11. These thick British stone walls made her feel safe and protected.

Adapting to her (after) life wasn't an easy task, but at least she didn't have to give up some of the comforts her mortal life had offered. Integra's family wealth could provide for all the luxuries Seras would ever want, if she wanted them that is. Growing up, Mr. Victoria's policeman's salary was decent enough to keep a roof overhead and his family fed. She had always been a modest and conservative person with her material possessions. Simple pleasures came from a good meal, hot shower, and soft bed.

Integra had agreed to let Seras keep her normal bed with the stipulation that she also regularly consume the blood packs. Seras' appetite was sub par to the normal quantity a vampire should consume, so as a reminder of what Seras' sleeping arrangements could revert back to, the soil-filled coffin remained in the far corner of her bedroom.

She was looking forward to plopping onto her soft mattress and burrowing herself deep beneath the blankets like a cocooned caterpillar and not emerging till next spring. However, in her current disheveled and blood-covered state, touching the pristine clean sheets would be a crime.

She hated missions that left souvenirs on her person. More often than not because those missions usually involved her darker vampire side going ballistic on ghouls. Going berserk meant tearing limbs from zombies, spearing and yanking out innards, till their blood and entrails stuck to her making her look like a special effects prop from Nightmare on Elm Street. She needed that hot shower about now.

In her room, Seras grabbed a clean set of her pajamas and some bath towels then made her way down the hallway towards the washroom.

The standard, traditional single occupant bathrooms with one toilet and shower were located on Hellsing's second story and higher. However, Seras was not motivated enough to make the trip upstairs instead making a beeline to the larger communal showers which were proximal. The facility reminded her of the locker rooms in high school. The showering area was open with the shower heads lining the tiled walls. There were no individual stalls. Hardly the ideal place for privacy, however it was isolated from the rest of the barracks which rested on the opposite side of the compound. The other soldiers as well as the Wild Geese were housed there with their own washing facilities. Only Seras and Alucard resided deep in the bowels of the basement under the main manor. No one would be interrupting her.

She hung the bath towel on the neck of a shower head then turned on a different one direct across from it on the opposite side of the showers. Jets of hot water spouted forth and she tested the water with her hand before deciding the temperature was an agreeable heat. Steam began to slowly fill the enclosed room, till it billowed around her.

Her uniform was ripped and tattered. It was beyond repair and unrecognizable from its original condition. Yanking and shedding the remnants was easier than usual because she didn't have to use caution in using excessive force and breaking a seam.

_Another uniform bites the dust. _

Hopping out of the pile of soiled rags at her feet, she kicked the rags away. Seras tested the water temperature with her hand before finally stepping beneath the pouring onslaught of water. She scrubbed, soaped, and brushed till every last trace of ick was gone. Finally clean off all the muck that clung to her she just let the streams of water rain down on her, soddening her hair, till it fell before her eyes like a golden curtain, blocking her vision.

It engulfed her in heated mist until it condensed into droplets on her pale skin. As she enjoyed the drumming water and steam, she turned around to dispel an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. No one was there so she turned back around. The nagging feeling continued to stem from the base of her spine.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called over the sound of the rushing water.

There was a slight pause, but eventually a deep baritone voice spoke from behind her. "Well, isn't this a sight."

Pulling the damp hair away from her eyes, Seras turned and found Alucard leaning against the tiled wall looking relaxed as if he had been there the whole time. He was fully dressed in his boots and red coat, yet his glasses and hat were no where to be seen. A wide Cheshire cat smile adorned his face.

"Master Alucard!" Seras was able to squeak while crisscrossing her arms over her bare breasts. "Don't you have any sense of decency, I'm naked!" She half screamed in a high pitched voice that sounded foreign to her own ears.

"Yes, I can see that." He chuckled. "Might I say, you're doing a terrible job of hiding it too." His dark, seductive laugh echoed around her.

She looked down and with a high pitched "eep," shielded the apex where her two legs met with one arm while her other arm continued to press even more firmly against her breasts. The pressure caused the swell of her breasts to bulge.

Alucard whistled. Seras face turned strawberry red. She couldn't recall the last time someone gave her a cat call. But she also wasn't thinking quite clearly either as she was already in a state of panic.

"What are you doing in here? Are you spying on me? You shouldn't be in here!"

Seras was eyeing the pristine bath towel she had hung on the opposite side of the room and mentally calculating if it was more embarrassing to stand there covering herself up or to walk across the way to get to the towel. She would have to take teeny tiny step to minimize the amount to bare skin she would inevitably show.

She turned around and tried to focus on anything else but the tall, masculine figure behind her. Alucard found himself greeted by her sleek backside and cute round buttocks.

"What's all the fuss about? It's nothing I haven't seen before," she heard his deep baritone chuckle from behind.

"Certainly not from me!"

"Oh, you sound so sure." His dark chuckle reverberated again the tiled walls.

Seras whipped around horrified at the notion that her master was a peeping tom. "Master Alucard, please tell me you're joking."

The idea of him idling in the shadows just to catch glimpses of her in various stages of undress was upsetting to say the least. And now, to have him here now, so nonchalant about invading her personal privacy; it was just wrong. It made her blood boil to know he could abuse his powers like that.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said gleefully. She noticed how his gaze drifted just below her face level - - at chest level to be specific.

"I think you should go." Seras said tightly, trying to control the anger in her voice.

He, on the other hand kept his cool debonair tone as if walking in on half naked females was routine. He raised his gaze up once more.

"You were magnificent tonight, Police Girl…." Seras' jaw dropped as she stared in stunned silence. Her anger ebbed somewhat by his comment. "With your uniform shredded and soaked in blood. Did you enjoy yourself? It made me proud to see you so ingrained in your duties." He said pleasantly. "As much as I love the splattering and spewing of blood that occurred tonight, I prefer not to wear it," he said gesturing to the stains on his coat.

"What might you be doing?" The quirk and ire in his voice was unmistakable. He was teasing her. Damn him.

"I think it's fairly obvious what I'm doing. I'm in the middle of a shower."

"Don't let me interrupt." His gaze again lowered.

"It's a little too late for that now. You should leave. I'm supposed to do this alone. I'm sure Sir Integra has more pressing matters for you to do." She protectively crisscrossed her arms over her bare chest, still unable to fully conceal the swells with her thin limbs. But it was somewhat better than her one-handed attempt. Crotch be damned, he seemed more riveted to her upper half anyway.

"I was planning on taking a shower as well, but it seems you beat me to it. Did you forget my master's orders? 'Get clean and get to bed?'… I have yet to execute either."

His lips widened into a wry grin as he saw the realization wash over her face. Seras opened her mouth to rebuff it, but then closed it again. Oh how she wished Integra had phrased her order more properly. Alucard enjoyed twisting commands around till the outcome provided him with some entertainment.

"Since when do you take showers?" Seras morosely questioned.

"I take showers. Cleanliness is next to godliness, or so it is said."

"Mm hmm, riiighhtt…" Seras was thoroughly unconvinced, scrunching of her face. Her disbelief caused the side of his mouth to twist into a smirk. With Alucard's teleporting abilities, the need for manual means of self hygiene were hardly necessary. He could just phase in and out to be presentable.

They stood there and let the time pass. He didn't say anything and Seras could feel her patience lessen increment by increment as if it were measurable on some invisible meter. She irritable began tapping a foot in a puddle of water. Finally she could take no more of his smug smiling.

"Get out!" She finally stomped a foot down and yelled while pressing her arm more tightly over her chest, unconsciously, making the creamy globes bulge beyond the shield of her arm.

He looked left and right, noting the large expanse of the area. "This is a communal facility, designed for more than one person."

"Well, right now it's all mine."

"Tsk, however did I raise such a selfish fledgling?" He made a hurt face. "Surely, I'll freeze to death because my fledgling hordes all the hot water for herself." He feigned as if he were speaking to a third person.

Seras eyes narrowed. "There will still be hot water left. Besides you're dead already!"

"But you've forced me to feel like a frigid corpse."

"Nooooo…you can't stay here! This won't do." She whined.

"Are you having a tantrum?" He questioned, enjoying the discomfort he was causing. "Maybe a good spanking is in order." He leered, prominently displaying his canine pointed fangs. A mental image of her bent over Alucard's knee popped into Seras' head.

"What?! Just what are you implying?"

"Oh, merely that naughty fledglings need to be punished. Do you want to be punished, Police Girl? You may just like it" Alucard's suggestive inflection caused Seras to make a grim face.

"It's really not that bad. It can be quite pleasurable…" His voiced trailed off before he added "…most of the time." His eyes went squinty with mirth. "You seem green in this arena. I'd be especially careful to make sure you experience more pleasure than pain." Alucard's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm.

She was glad there was some distance between them. The way he was looking at her was very disconcerting. The suggestions of spanking and punishment had Seras mildly interested to say the least, but she felt like too much of a chicken to actually take him up on his offer. Seras blushed as she imagine herself saying, "Yes Master, please spank me!" _No, I couldn't! That just won't do. It's so embarrassing! I just couldn't do it, especially with Master Alucard looking at me like he is right now..._

If she wasn't already unclothed, she would think he was undressing her with his eyes. She was disadvantaged standing in her birthday suit. "Could you please turn around? I hate standing here naked in front of you when you're fully clothed. It's not fair."

"Oh?" Alucard took on step forward with his booted leg and dematerialized, only to instantly reappear inches away from Seras face and just as bare clothed as her. "How's this then?" Alarmed, she backed away in order to re-established the boundaries of personal space. First, she noticed his pale chest and arms. Then she saw the bareness of his chest extend to his abdomen and hips. _OH MY GOD HES NAKED! _She avoided letting her eyes fall any lower because she was certain he was similarly unclothed and quickly shut them. She squeezed her eyelids closed and covered them with her hands.

"Are you crazy?!" Seras was mortified. "Put your clothes back on!" Standing wet and naked in front of Alucard was not how she wanted to be, so she tried to conceal her nudity as best she could. But now that he was in the buff, she could care less about herself. Despite her feminine curiosity towards male anatomy, she just couldn't handle her master smiling and laughing if she stared at his package.

"As I was saying, I too was going to refresh myself here. What are you going to do?"

"What does it look like I'm gonna do? I WAS gonna continue showering but if you're staying, then I'm leaving." Seras had backed up out of the angle of the cascading water. _I can't stay in here if he's like THAT!_ She used a foot to blindly tap and feel the area ahead of her before taking a cautious step.

"You're going to trip and fall with your eyes covered like that. How about opening your eyes? You may just like what you see."

"No way, Mister!" Seras vehemently shook her head back and forth.

As delicate as dragonfly wings, she felt a tingling sensations brush against her sides. It was as soft as spider web and so brief and elusive that she debated if it was even real.

"Your skin is very soft and smooth. I like." His voice was pleased.

"Master, what are you doing? Stop that!" Seras cried out.

"Do you feel like this everywhere?..." Alucard was more than extremely curious.

"Stop or I'll—I'll…" Her voice trailed off. _What AM I gonna do?_

"How are you going to stop me Police girl? You refuse to take your hands away from your face."

"I'll…I'll just kick you!" Seras whipped a leg up hoping her side kick would connect with something solid. Alucard effortlessly maneuver out of the path of Seras' swinging leg. It was a pathetic attempt and she knew it. In addition to kicking empty air, she lost her footing and slipped on her bottom. "Owww," though her pride was more wounded than her butt.

"Unh unh unh," He wagged a finger, even though Seras could not see it. "Can't kick what you can't see."

Alucard held the bottom of her elbows and helped her up, yet she still refused to uncover her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that your breasts are cute? I'm glad you decided not to hide them."

Here she was naked in front of Alucard. He was naked too! And he was talking about her boobs! She was also certain he had practically been molesting her. She wasn't scared of him per say merely the extreme level of intimacy that she suddenly found herself thrust into. She was petrified in her spot. These sorts of events did not happen. Ever. If she even had an inkling that something like this might've occurred she'd probably just jump in a lake to bath. Sure, the water would be cold and there would probably be eels, but she felt confident she could handle them.

She huffed a few calming breathes.

Seras could feel something hot and moist travel up the length of her flawless limb. Alucard's tongue was snaking a wet trail along her skin. "Your pretty little arm has regenerated quite nicely."

"That tickles. Stop, Master. What are y--"

Seras' sentence was cut short as Alucard roughly pressed his lips against hers, stealing her breath away. Though the pressure of his kiss was hard, the texture of his lips was surprising soft. His tongue was playfully curious as it slipped past her lips, exploring her wet darkness. She heard his voice in her head.

_Don't you have any other uses for your mouth than just talking, Police Girl? _

To Be Continued.

* * *

I may redo this chapter depending on how the next chapter pans out. :-) 


End file.
